


Red Velvet

by FoxesDance



Series: Special Forces [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Have Other Things I Should Be Working On, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fits into my Special Forces AU. (Do you see what I did there? I need you to see what I did there *wink wink*) Sometime after the initial Fuckening and before she and Poe break up. This is seriously just a bunch of trash. Don't ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> I have other things I should be writing. Like my actual multi-chapter fic that's super close to being done. But this. I had to take a break and write some raunchy sex. I just couldn't really help myself, and there is just not really any room for sex in Her Bedpost right now..

They were at a party. One of many. Lots of guys who worked together, fought together, just bullshitting and drinking together. Relaxing for once. Maybe there was more alcohol involved than was either necessary or healthy, but that was a subject that no one ever wanted to talk about. She'd come here with Poe. On Poe's arm. Smiling at Poe. Fuck. It wasn't right how jealous that made him.

She came here with Poe, but _Kylo_ was the one who knew how to make her come.

Innuendo intended.

He gripped his solo cup tightly as he watched her dance with his best friend. Some stupid, popular song about eating cake by the ocean. The fuck did that even mean?

What it meant was that he had to sit here and watch Rey grind her ass into Poe's crotch. He growled while he watched it, making the girl next to him jump and look at him suspiciously. He paid her no mind. The only thing he wanted was in his best friend's arms. And wasn't he just a bag of shit for being so upset about it? She was dating Poe. She was with Poe. It didn't matter that he craved her. That he stole whatever moments he could with her. They were few and far between, and always awkward afterwords. He could feel her guilt. He shared the guilt, honestly. What they did was wrong. But he just couldn't seem to make himself stop. He really needed to make himself stop.

What they did obviously wasn't as important to her as it was to him. If she wanted him half as much as he wanted her, she would have left Poe. Wouldn't she? She made it clear that Poe was her priority. Her true loyalty. He cursed himself for a fool, and his cup cracked in his hand. Beer spilled on the floor and he jumped, quickly making his way to the kitchen to toss the cup in the trash.

He washed his hands angrily. Why was he such a fucking mess? Why couldn't he keep himself in control around her?

Why didn't she want him as badly as he wanted her?

He was a fucking idiot to even sit here and _think_ about this at all. All he was doing was torturing himself. He should just be glad she let him touch her at all.

Did she think about him at all? Did she think about him when she was with Poe? Think about the way he made her feel when he had his mouth on her? The way his cock felt when he was buried inside her so deeply that he wasn't sure where he ended and she began? That thought did nothing to calm his irrational anger. He didn't want anyone else to know what her face looked like when she was in the throes of passion. And he was a beast for even feeling that way. Technically, he was the interloper here. Poe had her first. Poe had seen her like that first. His fist banged on the lip of the sink almost of its own volition. He hit it again and again, until he noticed a crack appear in the porcelain. Fuck. _Fuck_.

He stepped away slowly and shook his hand, clenching and unclenching his fist. Fuck. He hoped he hadn't broken anything. It was sort of numb. That wasn't a good sign, was it? At least it didn't hurt. Too badly. And he could move all of his fingers and his wrist. He probably hadn't broken anything. Probably.

He was looking down at his hand and not paying attention to where he was going when he almost ran into someone. He jumped back quickly, a mumbled apology dying on his lips as he looked down and saw the object of his obsession just a hands-breadth away. He felt a flush creeping up his neck and swallowed thickly. Of course. Because his night wasn't stellar enough on its own. Things were so awkward. The only time things weren't awkward was if their genitals were touching. That thought made him even more awkward. Now he was thinking about their genitals touching. _Fuck_.

“Rey.”

Smooth. He was fucking smooth. He cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes. Awkwardly.

“Ben.”

She couldn't seem to stick to one moniker. And he couldn't be fucked to care what she called him. As long as she called him anything at all. He was noticing a pattern though. Kylo was for passion and anger and high stress. Ben was for softness and sweetness. He could usually tell what kind of mood she was in by what she called him. Tonight, must be a good mood.

He scratched the back of his head with his uninjured hand and looked around the kitchen of someone else's house. Awkwardly. Fuck. He shifted from one foot to the other.

“So. Uh. How are... things?”

This was going so well.

“Good. Things are good.” She smiled at him teasingly. “How 'bout you?”

He opened up his mouth to say something inane when her hand reached up between them to stroke his chest. _Fuck._ He pulled her hand from him but she stepped closer. He frowned at her, narrowing his eyes. “Are you drunk?”

She giggled again and shrugged. “Tipsy, maybe? Why? Didn't bother you before..” She was getting far too handsy for his comfort.

“Rey. Someone could walk in here. What if someone saw you?” he hissed.

She pouted. Even her pout was gorgeous. Fuck.

“C'mon, Kylo. Don't pretend like you care.”

It was Kylo now. Her saying that name did.. things.. to him. Things he really didn't want to deal with right now.

“Poe is _right there_!” His voice felt uncomfortably loud and he pointed into the living room. He couldn't really seem to help it, though. Hopefully, the music would mask it. Fuck.

She rolled her eyes. And even that was gorgeous. “It's fine. He's drunk. And talking to some guy from work. He didn't even notice I was gone.” She walked her fingers up his chest and bit her lip. She was going to drive him insane. She leaned into him and rubbed her nose against his jaw. He stiffened, his eyes immediately going to the doorway. He gulped. “Let's find somewhere to hide out for a bit.” Her voice was like honey in his ear. Why did he let her hold such power over him?

When he felt her reach down to his belt buckle he remembered exactly why she held such power over him. He groaned and pulled away a step. She pouted up at him, but he didn't give her a chance to argue any further. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a doorway off the kitchen into what appeared to be a very spartan laundry room. Nothing but a single bare bulb above them for light, one set of wire racks for storage, and a washer and dryer. He pulled her into the room and closed the door behind her.

He pulled the chain to turn on the light and pressed her into the door, taking her lips and pressing his hips into hers at the same time. She moaned against his mouth, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed him passionately. He'd missed this. They hadn't had a chance to touch each other for a few weeks, and it had been killing him by slow degrees.

She was kissing across his face to his ear, her hands buried in his hair. “I wanna suck your cock.”

Like he was gonna argue with that.

“Uh. Yeah. Okay. Yeah. That's. Do that.” Awkward.

She hummed against his neck. “Tell me how bad I am for wanting it.”

He shook his head with a frown. “No, that doesn't make you..”

She sighed in exasperation. “No. I mean.” She gave him her serious-sexy face. “Tell me how bad I am. How nasty I am. Tell me how much my dirty ways disgust you while I do it.”

Oh. _Oh_. That.. he could do that. He nodded quickly. However she wanted it. He'd give it to her however she liked it, he didn't care.

He reached for her and took her jaw in his hand firmly, pulling her away from his skin. She gasped and tried to cling, but he stepped back and leaned against the dryer.

“You're such an impatient slut, you can't wait? With your boyfriend in the other room? In someone else's house?” He frowned at her, falling into the role easily. He was already starting to get hard, just thinking about her lips wrapped around him, and she watched his hand as he reached down to adjust himself in his jeans. Damn, why did he have to wear skinny jeans today of all days? “What makes you think I even _want_ you anywhere near my dick?”

She bit her lip and stepped toward him, curling her hands into his shirt. “Please, Kylo. I need it so bad.”

He laughed scornfully. “Right. Need. Is this a need specific to me, or is this an 'any-cock'll-do' kind of situation?”

She moaned and pressed closer. “Just you, Kylo. Only you.” She dropped to her knees and wrapped her fingers around the waist of his jeans, her face pressing urgently, nuzzling against his erection that was only getting harder the more she touched it. She ran her tongue along the ridged fly of his jeans as she looked up at him, her eyes heavy and dark with desire. She sank her teeth into the thick fabric and he thought he was going to bust the seams of the damned jeans. “I wanna taste you.”

He was going to firmly implant this memory in his skull – her on her knees begging for his cock. He'd do anything for this beautiful woman, take her any way she wanted, he really didn't have any kind of preference other than it was what she wanted to do, but _fuck_ if this wasn't getting to him. If this wasn't the sexiest thing she'd ever done.

He wrapped his fist in her hair and pressed her harder against the front of his jeans. “That's right, only fucking _me._ No one else would let you be this fucking disgusting. I'm not even sure why I put up with it.” He pulled back a bit and she gasped for air, her hands gripping his thighs tightly. Her face was completely flushed, her eyes wide and dilated with desire. She was fucking gorgeous. “Maybe because your slutty mouth is just too fuckable. Is that what you want? You want me to fuck your mouth raw? Say it.”

She groaned, her eyes closed, her mouth panting. “I want it. Bad. I want it bad. I want you to fuck my mouth till I can't breathe. I want you to make me choke on your cock. I want you to fuck me till you come and make me eat it.”

She'd apparently put some thought into this one. Fuck.

“Do you think this is how you're supposed to behave? You're wrong. You're fucking nasty. Do you think good girls like eating cock? Only dirty sluts like you want that.”

She started to paw at his belt buckle, trying to free his twitching hardon from the tight confines of his jeans. He slapped her hands away. “Fucking impatient! Jesus. You gotta prove you're good enough for that.” He pulled her head back by her hair and pressed his fingers into her mouth. “Lemme see them sucking skills in action before you get what you want.”

She sucked his fingers into her mouth greedily, her hands wrapping around his wrist, and she bobbed, taking two of his fingers deep into her wet, hot mouth. He groaned and leaned his head back, bumping it against the wire shelf above the dryer. He ignored it as he watched her suck his fingers, her mouth making sloppy wet sounds around his digits. She released his fingers with the slightest nip to the tips, and ran her tongue along the bottoms from his palm up to his fingertips achingly slowly. She never took her eyes away from his as she gave his fingers the attention he longed for on his cock.

He let her bob on his hand a few more times before he pulled his fingers from her mouth with a wet _plop_. He used his thumb to pry her lower jaw open and tilted her head back. He leaned down and looked into her mouth, as if inspecting the goods, appraising its worth. He knew what she could do with that mouth, but it was all part of the game.

He groaned noncommittally and sighed. “I guess that will do.” He let go of her mouth and let her snap it shut. “You better make this worth it.” He pulled the leather free of the buckle and started to unbutton his fly. He was straining against the fabric and it wasn't easy.

She grinned almost ferally at him and happily helped him free his hardness from the cloth. He watched her, his hands clenching around the edge of the dryer, as she gave him a few pumps before she pressed her nose and lips to the underside. He groaned involuntarily as she trailed her lips from the base of his shaft up to the tip, where she flicked her tongue out to taste the glistening precum that was already starting to accumulate. She moaned, her eyes finally closing as she got the first taste of him. He let his fingers sink into the hair at the back of her neck as she started to lick him in earnest, one hand gripping his base tightly, getting his cock nice and wet to ease the passage into her mouth.

When she finally slipped his tip between her lips, he couldn't help the stream of words that left his mouth.

“Fuck, Rey. _Fuck._ You're so good at this.” he groaned. She started to pump her hand on his dick in tandem with her mouth, twisting her wrist slightly on the upstroke as it met her mouth. “How'd you get so good at cocksucking?” He rolled his hips with the movement of her mouth, his mouth ajar as he just watched her expertly take him between her lips.

She hummed around his dick and he leaned his head back against against the shelf. He tipped his head to the side, his hair falling into his eyes as he looked down on her. “I know you can take more than that..” he groaned, pushing her head gently to slide her further down his shaft. “Lemme see how deep you can go.”

He watched, rapt, as she took more of him down, sliding her lips along his cock. His skin was shiny from her spit, and he could feel the very tip of her nose just barely nudge against the soft hair near his navel. He was lost in the moment, the sight of her on her knees for him, her mouth wrapped around him. How had he ever gotten to this point? How had he deserved to have these lips on his cock?

He was pulled back to himself when she slid him out of her mouth. She panted for breath as she jerked him in her hands. She looked back up at him again, her eyes pleading. “Please, Kylo.” She bit her lip. Those red, swollen lips. They were swollen from his cock. He groaned at the sight. “Take me. Fuck my mouth. You said you would..”

That's right, they were playing a game. He'd almost lost sight of that. He gave her a mock frown and took his dick from her hands. He gave her a smack on the cheek with his cock and she gasped. “Don't remember telling you to stop? Can't even be trusted to suck a cock right, can you? Guess I'll just have to show you how..”

He took her face in his hand and pressed between her lips again. He felt her jaw go slack and let go of himself to hold her head between both of his hands, his fingers delving into her hair. He started to pump himself into her mouth, thrusting just far enough to feel the back of her mouth. He didn't actually want to hurt her, or make her choke, but this is what she wanted. Apparently. He felt her sputter a bit around his hard length, her hands clutching and clawing at the jeans around his thighs, trying desperately to find purchase as he fucked her mouth. She looked up at him again, her eyes still as filled with hot desire but now also a little watery.

She shifted under him and he slipped a little too far into her mouth, feeling her gag a bit as he pressed into her throat. It felt fucking _fantastic_. He was coated with her thick saliva as he thrust into her over and over.

“This is how you do it. This is how you suck it. Nothing worse than a slut so hot for it but can't even fucking do anything when she gets it. Don't even know why I thought a fucking junkyard rat would know what to do with a good cock.”

She moaned and closed her eyes again. She wiggled under him again and reached down to slide her hand down her shorts. He pulled out of her quickly and slapped her cheek with his cock again. “Don't think so. I didn't say you could touch yourself. This is about me and what I want. Not about you.” He stroked into her mouth again and started to pump once more. “I was gonna let you come if you were good.” He felt her shudder under him. “But you can't even do the one thing you wanted right, can you? So, since I have to do all the work, you get to fucking suffer.”

God, he was so close to coming, watching her kneel on the floor before him, so submissive, so beautiful. So full of his cock. Her lips were even more red now, swollen further from his pretend abuse.

“That's it. Take it like a bad girl. Ugggh.” he closed his eyes, thrusting his hips against her mouth and tongue. “Take it. I know you love it. Love sucking this cock.” His left hand slipped from her face to clutch her shoulder, and his right buried further into her hair. He wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer. His hips stuttered erratically toward her, and he felt her grip them tight, taking more control again.

“That's it. Rey. Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_ I'm gonna come..” he groaned, his neck and jaw straining as he looked down at her. He pulled out of her again and pumped in front of her face, not wanting to just shoot himself down her throat thoughtlessly. He gripped himself tight and groaned. He gasped as he started to come, thick ropes spraying forth across her lips and cheeks before she took him back into her mouth again to finish him off. He gasped again, hunching forward as he felt her tongue and lips pull his hot seed from his sensitive tip.

He cursed and moaned her name as he twitched and shuddered, coming more than he thought was possible. He finally had to pry her away from him, it felt too good. He cupped her chin and pulled her mouth open to inspect her again. “Lemme see..” He grinned down at her raggedly as he tried to catch his breath. Damn, she was so good to him. He watched her as she opened up wide for him to see his spend drip messily down her chin and coat her tongue. He caressed her cheek and smiled. “Good. Nice. You can swallow now.” He leaned back heavily against the dryer as he watched her eat his spunk. She licked her lips and grinned up at him. Little minx.

She was using an old, used dryer sheet to wipe her face and he chuckled down at her. He took her hand and pulled her up to stand between his knees. “You are such a mess.” He pulled her to his chest and kissed her lazily. All he wanted to do was melt into her sweet arms, but he knew there was more to this game, for her anyway. “That was a good enough sight, maybe I will let you come after all. You want that, my nasty girl?” She nodded emphatically and he smirked. Who could turn that down?

He stepped from the dryer and gave her bottom a smack. “Bend over.” She dutifully leaned over the dryer, stretching up on her tiptoes and clutching the sides of the machine. He let his hands glide over the roundness of her backside. God, he loved her ass. Fucking fantastic. He reached to the front and unbuttoned her cut-offs, letting them slide to the floor. He pulled her hips back for a moment, slotting them against his and grinding into her. He was almost regretting coming already now. He'd love to fuck her hard against the machine, listen to her moans as they rattled the damned thing into the wall. Too late, now. Oh well.

He leaned into her, whispering in her ear like he knew she liked. “I'm gonna fuck you so hard when I get you home. Get ready for that. I know exactly what dirty sluts like you want.” He slipped his hands down her hips, pulling her panties down with his fingers. He pressed one palm into the small of her back, the other gliding into her sweet wetness from behind. “I'll let you come for now, though. Cause I'm fucking generous.”

Christ, she was so wet. He swirled his fingers into her heat, letting them slip up to her hard little clit. She moaned and ground herself back against his hand, her fingers tightening on the edges of the dryer. “This is what you like, huh?” He murmured, slipping two fingers inside of her. “You like it when I take what I want? With no regard to you?” He pumped his fingers in her mercilessly as she writhed against him on the machine. “You like it when I come all over you and watch you swallow it? Pretty fucking nasty, if you ask me.” He gave her a smack on that sweet spot where her bottom creased into the back of her thigh. She moaned and pushed back against his hand, riding his fingers and taking all that he gave her. He added a third finger to her tight little snatch and she keened, bucking her hips.

“I'm so bad..” she moaned. “I'm so nasty. Oh, _fuck_ , Kylo!” Her knuckles were white where she held on for dear life.

He gave her another smack. “Didn't say you got to talk, did I? You don't get to talk to me. You're fucking disgusting, and you're lucking I'm touching you at all. You get to get fucked and that's it.” He punctuated his words by fingering her harder. She stretched up farther on her toes, trying to take more, her firm, round ass jiggling with the effort to fuck his hand. He couldn't wait to get her underneath him. Or be underneath her. Either was good, honestly. However she wanted him, he'd give. He'd give her everything, if she'd let him.

He leaned over her as his hand made a mess of her, leaning onto his free elbow on the dryer, caging her in between the machine and his body. “I'm not even sure you really deserve me letting you come. Why should I reward you for bad behavior?” He made as if to take his hand away from her and she wailed, trying to follow his fingers with her hips.

“No! No, please! I'll be good. Please, Kylo. I need you.”

He scoffed, but continued his ministrations. “Yeah. Cause that sounds like something a good girl would say, huh? You don't even know how to be good.” He thrust into her again and again, letting his fingertips scrape against her g-spot. She positively trembled under his hand. He was trying to heighten her pleasure without making her fall too quickly; he wanted to make this as good for her as possible. She gave a frustrated moan and tried to writhe against him.

He leaned back away from her and let his free hand grip into her hair. “You need a teacher. A master.” He let his thumb slide against her clit finally and she cried out, her back arching. “I can show you. Would you like that?”

She nodded emphatically. “Yes! Yes, please!”

He grinned and slammed his fingers in and out of her as he wiggled his thumb in circles just where she needed it. “Yes _what_ , Rey?”

She gulped and panted. She let go of the machine and leaned up onto her forearms, twisting her head around to look at him over her shoulder. “Yes _master_.” She practically purred, biting her lip.

God, she was so sexy. This wasn't even his game and he was still so turned on by her. By the look in her eyes as she watched him finger her hot, wet cunt. He grinned at her and took great pleasure in watching his fingers slide in and out of her. 'That's more like it.” Jesus, what this woman did to him. What she made him do to her.

He felt her clench around his fingers. “Getting close?” She nodded, her face was pink and needy. “Wanna come?” She nodded again, biting her lip hard. “It's okay, you can say it. Lemme hear you say what you want.”

She moaned and closed her eyes. “I want to come. Please, master, I want you to fuck me and make me come.”

He grinned. She was so beautiful like this, begging for it. He pushed any thoughts of jealousy he had out of his mind. It didn't matter who else she was with, no one could make her feel like this. No one got to see her like this. Like he did. He knew it. She was his, they belonged to each other.

He wanted to feel her come around his fingers almost as badly as she did. He continued his assault on her sweet heat, rubbing and flicking and thrusting with abandon. His wrist was starting to feel a bit sore, but her pleasure was much more important. He felt her walls flutter around him and he doubled his efforts, pounding into her with his fingers, his hand slapping into her skin. “That's it. Come for me.” He watched her face squinch up in pleasure as she gasped and moaned. Her hips snapped and bucked against him, her sweet little pussy clenching his fingers spasmodically.

“Yes! Oh god! Kylo, I'm coming!”

She wailed and he felt her absolutely gush against his hand as her orgasm rippled through her. He kept up his grueling pace as she wriggled and writhed under him, crying out and moaning, her hips trying to twist her sensitive little nub away from his thumb. She shuddered and trembled, her legs shaking with the effort to keep from slumping, but he kept up his steady fingers until he felt her start to shatter around him again. She cried out his name, several curses, lots of inarticulate moans. He finally let up, slipping his fingers from her and wiping them off on his pants. He loved that he could do this to her, turn her into a sopping mess of bonelessness.

He knelt down behind her and gave her bottom a soft kiss right where he'd smacked her before pulling up her underwear and shorts for her. He turned her around gently in his arms, lifting her to sit on the dryer. He held her tightly against his chest, letting her melt into his arms. He gently stroked her back and shoulders, letting one hand slide up to gently caress her hair, all the while murmuring compliments and encouragements.

“You're so beautiful, Rey. So fucking good.” He murmured as he let his lips graze around her lovely face. She was panting and trying to come back to herself. “So gorgeous. God. How did I deserve that?” he chuckled. She smiled lazily at him and kissed him back gently, her hands balling into the shoulders of his teeshirt. “So perfect, Rey.” he murmured into her neck. “I l--”

Fuck.

_Fuck._

He almost. Shit, he needed to be more careful. She didn't need to hear that. Probably didn't _want_ to hear that. And he definitely wasn't ready to tell her that. What would she think of him, the boy on the side becoming an absolute fucking puppy over her. He hoped she was still too far gone in her own pleasure to notice his slip up and continued to kiss into her neck like nothing was wrong. He didn't feel her stiffen or pull away or anything, so he hoped he was in the clear.

When she was finally back to some semblance of normal, he helped her down from the dryer and they left through the back door. He took her to his home and let her have her way with him this time, taking him however she wanted, listening to him beg her to let him come. Tit for tat. However she wanted it, that's how he liked it.

He put the L word aside for now and focused on the things he _could_ have with his beautiful junkyard scavenger. Plenty of really hot sex. That was good enough for him. Better than he deserved.

Good enough. For now, at least.

 


End file.
